


Riverdance!

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Nooooope, Still, densi as parents, future!fic, pretty fluffy too, riverdance!, sass and banter, the sass and banter won't stop with parenthood for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little bit of future!fluff featuring Densi as parents and their adorable Riverdancing daughter, Lizzie.





	Riverdance!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on April 10, 2017. Original author's note to follow:
> 
> A/N: So after last night’s episode (8x19), a Densi dancing ficlet would be entirely expected, right? Well, this is Densi…and there is dancing…but this is probably not what you all were expecting, lol. In truth, I’ve had this idea rolling around in my head for a few days, but last night’s episode (and an unexpected stretch of free writing time) pushed me to finally get it done. So, I hope you all enjoy about 750 words of Densi future fluff related to dance…seriously, bring your toothbrush, this is super-fluffy!!

“This is all your fault, you know,” Kensi muttered sleepily as she let her head drop onto Deeks’ shoulder. She relaxed into him, secure in the knowledge that they were in a fairly secluded spot in the back of the auditorium. No one would notice if they cuddled a little – probably – and she wasn’t really all that concerned about being seen anyway.

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Don’t know how you figure that, darlin’. You’re the one with, eh, ninety percent of the dancing talent in this relationship.”

“ _Hmph_ ,” Kensi huffed, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling him closer so that she could lean more of her weight against him. “You know  _exactly_  what you did and how it led to us being here – at this  _ridiculously_  early hour on a Saturday morning.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific, Kensalina,” Deeks murmured, amusement still evident in his tone. “Maybe a cappuccino will help loosen your tongue, huh? And a donut? I think I saw a café cart out in the lobby. Hm?”

She craned her head back so she could look up and squint at him. He met her narrowed eyes with a smirk and a too-innocent-to-really-be-innocent raise of his eyebrows. “Really?! You’ve gone straight to flat out bribery? That just proves you  _do_  know that this is all your fault. If you hadn’t done that silly dance for her –  _over and over_ , I might add – since she was three, she wouldn’t have started to imitate you, or want to learn how to do more of it. I rest my case.”

“Aw, c’mon Kens. It was first-rate father-daughter bonding time! And you can’t deny you’ve kept photos of us riverdancing it up on your phone for more than four years. So, I know you don’t really mind Lizzie’s dance obsession.”

He tilted his head and grinned widely at her. She rolled her eyes, but laughed. “Yeah, yeah, okay. You got me.” She stepped up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But that cappuccino would go a long way to making me feel better right now. It’s only eight and Lizzie’s troupe doesn’t go on until nine thirty.”

“Alright,” he drawled, disentangling himself from her and moving to step towards the lobby before turning back. “Wait a minute, then why  _are_  we here so early?”

Kensi put her hands on her hips and gave him a  _look_. “They’ve got to warm up and get into their costumes, and you  _know_ it takes forever to get Lizzie’s wig pinned on just right.”

He’d started nodding and backing his way to the door by the time she’d gotten to the word  _costumes_  – narrowly missing a collision with a gaggle of girls who were slightly older than Lizzie and decked out in brightly-colored dancing dresses and curly wigs. “Got it, got it. One piping hot cappuccino coming up!”

“I’m going to go check on Lizzie – I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes. Don’t forget the donut!” she called after him, grinning as he sketched a mock salute back at her. She turned back towards the front of the auditorium after he disappeared through the lobby doors and surveyed the barely-controlled chaos otherwise known as dozens of parents and small children prepping for a dance recital.

She headed for the door to the backstage area, moving quickly – after all, she was a woman on a mission. She needed to locate the correct troupe of seven-year-old Irish step dancers, wrestle her daughter into her costume and wig, and make it back out to the lobby before her cappuccino got cold.

Kensi smiled to herself as she rounded a corner in one of the labyrinthine hallways behind the stage and spotted Lizzie and her friends practicing their dance for the recital, giggling and laughing with each other as their little legs moved at a furious pace through the complicated steps. She stopped and simply watched them for a moment, a happy warmth rushing through her at the sight.

She might jokingly complain to Deeks about getting up at agonizingly early hours on a Saturday, but watching her daughter – who was so obviously happy and in her element – and knowing that her husband would be waiting for her out in the auditorium with coffee and a kiss, Kensi knew one thing to be undeniably true.

_She wouldn’t have it any other way._


End file.
